The Meadow
by HPHGRoleplaygroups
Summary: "I love you, Prim," I choked out, "and I'm sorry." It took a little while to gather up some strength. I wanted to say one last line, but it was so difficult. "Goodbye, Little Duck." A one-shot, which is a part of Searching for Release, but in Gale's perspective. It's set five years after Mockingjay.


I looked around, expecting to instantly feel a wave of memories hit me, but it didn't happen because I didn't recognize anything. It had changed in so many ways that I wasn't sure that I was even in the right district. This couldn't have been it. I was supposedly in the town square, but there was no way I would have been able to tell. I looked around at the high, newly built stores squeezed next to one another. Many people busily walked from one destination to another, others walked aimlessly, having casual, happy conversations with friends. It was almost as if no one remembered how it used to be in Panem.

I was a fighter. Now, not so much, but I was once. The first several years of my teenage life were spent surviving. After, I was finally able to take action and become a fighter for Panem, a soldier among many during the Rebellion.

"Excuse me, sir," said a middle-aged man, getting out of the way.

I hadn't even realized that I had bumped into him. I couldn't even respond with an apology, I was too shocked. Why was I so shocked to see a new environment forming? Hadn't this been what I wanted all along? Wasn't this what I had been fighting for? I survived and fought the Capitol's ways. My goal was to prepare for the future, and here it was, right before me: The busy life of District 12.

As I walked around the town, I gazed at everything. District 12 had become more prosperous over the years and was finally selling Capitol gadgets. There wasn't any poverty, and businesses seemed to be receiving plenty of happy customers. I walked around, disoriented and confused. I had no idea of where to go or where I wanted to go.

I eventually found a dirt road leading to the outskirts of the busy square. I quickly headed towards the pathway, simply trying to avoid the noisy streets. Oddly enough, no one seemed to recognize me, and for that, I was definitely grateful. I was expecting someone to know me from the propos, but fortunately, I was able to come out unidentified.

I continued to quickly walk down the road, staring at the sudden change of scenery. Before I had even walked two miles, the bright green vegetation of the forest surrounded me. I let out a sigh of relief. Here was somewhere familiar to me. I quickly found the big oak tree and walked off the dirt road and onto the path that Katniss and I had worn down from our frequent walks.

As I walked down the familiar path, I let my mind wander to the thought of meeting Katniss. There was no way that I couldn't while I was in District 12. As I thought about this, I was strangely calm. This was surprising since the last time I had seen Katniss, she hated me. I had made the worst mistake anyone could have made, but I was young and vengeful then, not able to realize my mistakes. Now, I was just tired. Panem was cleaning up and there was no more Snow or slaughtering. It seemed to me that my job was done... yet it wasn't.

I stopped my train of thought as I noticed that I was at my first destination: the Meadow. I walked around the vast green space. I stopped when I reached the memorial. It was a beautiful stone wall surrounding the entrance to the Meadow. I walked around, noticing engraved names on the stone; names of District 12 citizens that had been slaughtered during the Rebellion. I could barely contain my emotions as I recognized many familiar names. I couldn't hold it in anymore when I got to one in particular. My finger stopped lightly over the spot on the wall that read: PRIMROSE EVERDEEN.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I was reminded that I was responsible for her death. I kneeled down in front of her name and put my head in my shaking hands. The intensity of the anger, remorse, and guilt that I felt increased ten-fold. I shook my head as I continued to cry for Prim.

"I'm so sorry, Prim," I barely let out. "I never meant to hurt you."

I continued to cry, repeating my apologies until my throat was sore. When I finally stopped crying, I sat down in front of the wall, and I started to talk as if Prim were actually present because I hoped she was.

"I miss you, Kiddo," I began. "I bet your sister misses you more than anything, though." I had to stop and take a breath before moving on. "These past few years have been very tough without you, although I think Katniss is glad that you aren't nagging about Buttercup anymore." I chuckled.

I continued to tell her about how my life was in District 2. How everything wasn't the same without her, Katniss, or even Peeta. I told Prim how mom was sick and that I needed to come to take care of her. I told Prim about how I was nervous about seeing everyone. I asked her if Katniss would forgive me.

"I hope you forgive me, Prim. I understand if you wouldn't, but I want you to know that I never meant f-for," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "that to happen."

Tears threatened to spill over again. I tried to take deep breaths, but it was futile after several seconds because I was sobbing. I pressed my eyes into my palms. I was so ashamed of everything I had done. All of the planning that I had prepared with Beetee was used against me. My whole world was turned upside down.

I took a deep breath so I could finish my final thoughts without stuttering. I wiped my eyes and stared at Prim's name on the stone wall. I imagined her beautiful blue eyes, her soft blond hair, and her wide, warm smile directed towards me.

"I love you, Prim," I choked out, "and I'm sorry." It took a little while to gather up some strength. I wanted to say one last line, but it was so difficult. "Goodbye, Little Duck."

I was ready to get up, but I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, pushing me back to the ground. Before I could turn my head, I heard her speak.

"No, let's wait for a minute." I waited, not able to look up just yet. I just continued to imagine Prim's face. Then I heard her whisper so quietly that at first, I wasn't sure if she actually spoke. "Hi, Gale."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I thought I would never hear her say those words to me ever again. That's when I knew that I was forgiven.

* * *

**Hi, guys! **

**This was just a one-shot that I (tonks-quinn57) wrote for you guys. If you have been reading mine and Hillary Izzy Blair's story _Searching for Release,_ this is the scene that Gale and Katniss had together while she ran off to the Meadow and Peeta was looking for her. I know it leaves out what Gale and Katniss were talking about later on, but this shows how Gale feels after being back in District 12, and it shows Katniss beginning to forgive him. I hoped you guys liked it! :)**

**With love,  
**

**tonks-quinn57  
**


End file.
